Makafushigi Adventure!
is the opening for the anime adaption of Dragon Ball. The song was written by Yuriko Mori, the music was composed by Takeshi Ike with the arrangement from Kōhei Tanaka, and it is performed by Hiroki Takahashi (Columbia Records). The song has been redone in English by Jimi Tunnell and produced by Carl Finch for Funimation. There was another English version of the song done for the Harmony Gold dub in the late 1980s. Hiroki Takahashi also recorded an English version, which was released as part of the 2008 album Inazuma Challenger. Lyrics TV size edit |} Full version English (Funimation) Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls! What a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams — a thrilling mystery! Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free. Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy. Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed. Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief! Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below! Let's try, try, try, seize the day, And make new friends along the way! Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls! What a great adventure this will be. Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams — a thrilling mystery! English (Harmony Gold) Get that Dragon Ball! Get that Dragon Ball! But don't you know to make a wish, you must possess them all? Seven magic balls! Hear the Dragon call! And feel the mighty magic of those sacred Balls. And then, one wish is yours As any wish at all! Danger! Daring! Deadly! Dragon! Zero is our Hero! Dragon Ball! (What'd you say?) He comes from far away! Dragon Ball! (What'd you say?) He's here to save the day! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Get that Dragon Ball! Gotta have them all! Bad guys, lurking everywhere! Get that Dragon Ball! Gotta have them all! Wise guys! They don't know at all! Watch as the villain falls In the bravest quest of all! Dragon Ball! English (''Inazuma Challenger) I'm gonna get the dream! I'm gonna get the gleam! Do you know treasures named the Dragon Ball? I'm gonna get my chance! I'm gonna take it at once! Do you know wonders named the Dragon Ball? I will go to look for the treasures in this world! So it's time for adventure; let's explore right now! Heartbeat goes on, feeling love everywhere. Colors of dreams, many dreams in the air. Look for that spark and take it in your hands! Starting my journey, so let's go, boys. We can beat monsters for sure; win the fight! Flying sky-high, in control, ride the cloud today! Let's try, try, try, Makafushigi (摩訶不思議)! Across the mountains, above the ocean blue. Let's fly, fly, fly, Daibouken (大冒険)! Flying to the rainbows; flying towards the sun! I'm gonna get the dream! I'm gonna get the gleam! Do you know stories named the Dragon Ball? I'm gonna get my chance! I'm gonna take it at once! Do you know the magic named the Dragon Ball? Call out for my name; I am Son Goku! Follow me to my adventure; let's explore right now! You know the power called "Kamehameha." You know the power called "Janken Punch." I can get over any trouble that comes along! Smile and cheer together; we're friends all the way. I'm gonna prove myself I'll never give it up. This thrilling journey's gonna teach me to be strong! Let's try, try, try, Makafushigi! Across the island, above the valley deep. Let's fly, fly, fly, Daibouken! Flying to the moon; flying towards the stars! I'm gonna get the dream! I'm gonna get the gleam! Do you know treasures named the Dragon Ball? I'm gonna get my chance! I'm gonna take it at once! Do you know wonders named the Dragon Ball? I will go to look for the treasures in this world! So it's time for adventure; let's explore right now! I'm gonna get the dream! I'm gonna get the gleam! Do you know treasures named the Dragon Ball? I'm gonna get my chance! I'm gonna take it at once! Do you know wonders named the Dragon Ball? I will go to look for the treasures in this world! So it's time for adventure; let's explore right now! Latin American Spanish ¡Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón! Es el secreto más estremecedor. ¡Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón! Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí. ¡La fantástica aventura va a empezar! Este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro. Un amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy. Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien. En algún lugar de la Tierra brillan para mí. Vamos muchachos, vamos a luchar. Contra los temibles monstruos a pelear. ¡En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar! A intentar la gloria alcanzar, a intentar el cielo conquistar. Un grandioso viaje empezará. Hoy es la oportunidad, ¡lucha hasta el final! ¡Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón! El desafío más grande que enfrentarás. ¡Vamos atrapar las esferas del dragón! El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí. ¡La fantástica aventura va a empezar! ¡Mágica y sin igual oportunidad! Brazilian version TV Version Vamos conquistar as esferas do dragão, Levar pra luta a garra de um vencedor. Correr e pegar as esferas do dragão, São tantas maravilhas pra descobrir. A fantástica aventura começou, Neste mundo de emoção que você chegou. E quem procura com força e energia, Realizar sonhos e fantasias, Em algum lugar da terra logo vai brilhar. Vamos amigos é hora de lutar, E feras terríveis vamos derrotar, Com a nuvem voadora vou me aproximar. Desafios pra superar, A liberdade dá pra alcançar, E vencer a guerra contra o mal, Que vai me perseguir até o final. Vamos conquistar as esferas do dragão, Um ideal que sempre vai nos unir. Correr e pegar as esferas do dragão, Lá dentro tem tesouro pra descobrir. A fantástica aventura vai começar, Neste mundo, chance igual nunca mais terá. Alternate version Vamos desvendar as esferas do dragão, Esse é o maior mistério que já vi. Vamos decifrar as esferas do dragão, O monstro desconhecido que mora ali. Vamos lá buscar as esferas do dragão, Uma viagem no rastro do sol. Vamos revelar as esferas do dragão, É força pra lutar é Dragon Ball. Tentando conquistar o azul do céu, Trazendo na mente um sonho de caçador. E uma grande armadilha preparar, Numa nuvem dourada navegar. Viver o fantástico, uma aventura, Indo de encontro ao dragão. Confiante nos desejos de vitória, Certo de que nada foi em vão. Confiante nos desejos de vitória, certo de que nada foi em vão. Vamos desvendar as esferas do dragão, Esse é o maior mistério que já vi. Vamos decifrar as esferas do dragão, O monstro desconhecido mora ali. Vamos lá buscar as esferas do dragão, Uma viagem no rastro do sol. Vamos revelar as esferas do dragão, É força pra lutar, é Dragon Ball. Vietnamese version TV Version Khắp thế gian huyền bí! Chứa những viên ngọc quý! Cùng nhau ta truy lùng nơi nơi, nắm lấy trong tay. Đáp ứng tiếng giục giã! Đánh thức loài rồng thiêng! Ngại chi mau lên đường, phiêu lưu bao kỳ thú. Ngàn mơ ước chắp cánh, không ngừng lao về phía trước. Vầng hào quang sáng soi chặng đường, chiến phiêu lưu thần kỳ! Thời khắc ấy sẽ tới, ý chí sắt son qua bao nhiêu tháng năm. Ngọc quý chiếu sáng, các xúc giác thăng hoa căng tràn sức sống. Bóng tối biến mất, ánh sáng chất ngất. Ôi giây phút thiêng liêng. Rồng sẽ thức giấc, với bảy viên ngọc thần tiên. Ngời ý chí dũng mãnh với những trái tim không ngừng khao khát. Thời gian như gió cuốn xoáy, thanh xuân qua chẳng bao lâu. Không ngừng khai phá muôn nơi xa rộng. Biển cả với sóng lớn hay bầu trời xanh hy vọng. Nắm chặt tay, bước đi không nao lòng. Bạn bè từ mọi miền nối liền suốt chặng đường đã qua. Khắp thế gian huyền bí! Chứa những viên ngọc quý! Cùng nhau ta truy lùng nơi nơi, nắm lấy trong tay. Đáp ứng tiếng giục giã! Ý chí luôn rực cháy! Ngại chi mau lên đường, phiêu lưu bao kỳ thú. Ngàn mơ ước chắp cánh, không ngừng lao về phía trước. Ngọc thần tiên, sáng soi chặng đường, Đánh thức loài rồng thiêng! Trivia *In 2012, Makafushigi Adventure! was parodied in a Japanese commercial for Toyota's Sienta model. The commercial features a family goofing off at an aquarium, while the female TV personality Shōko Haida sings the brief parody in the background. es:La fantástica aventura pl:Makafushigi Adventure! ca:Anem-la a buscar Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Anime Openings